Act II: Episode 3: The Ebon Hawk/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act II: Episode 3 of The Search for Rarity, The Ebon Hawk. Characters Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken Koji Minamoto Bokomon Ben Tennyson David "Hesh" Walker Neutral Andriy Kobin Villains Lucien Fairfax Lev Kravchenko Sith Interceptors Sith Troopers Transcript (Episode Recap) Hesh: ''We finally made it to Bloodstone. However, Admiral Zhao and Rorke ambushed us, knowing what we were up to. Reaver came in time to get us out of there and take us to the Ebon Hawk, while Koji and the rest stayed behind to hold off the opposition. We were ambushed again after we secured the ship, but Reaver insisted we leave him behind. Koji tagged along and Mustang ordered the ship to enter hyperspace. Looks like we got outta there before the shit hit the fan!'' "The Ebon Hawk" Between the Systems of Galvan and Epoloch Ben Tennyson Task Force 142 Ebon Hawk Crew November 7, 2013 (Earth Rotation) (in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk) Mustang: ''Hereford Tower, this is Vortex Five-Two. Was there any warps from our jump? Over.'' Baseplate: ''The results for EMP waves came back negative, Five-Two. Your jump was clean.'' Mustang: ''Good to hear that. Sorry about the five day delay. I'll make sure we'll be careful when we get back. Five-Two out.'' (Ben looks at Mustang's clock and then the Omnitrix digital clock) Ben: ''Really been five days since the jump?'' Mustang: ''Yup. Surprised me, too. I lose track of time when I travel in space.'' (Koji enters the cockpit) Koji: ''How are we doing, guys?'' Mustang: ''Good. Very Good. Why?'' Koji: ''Luna called to see how you're performing since that incident in the Oakvale ruins. Told her you got everything back under control. She's impressed with your work. I guess I owe you big time, Sarge.'' Mustang: ''(Impressed) Thanks, Koji.'' Koji: ''So, where are we?'' Mustang: ''Getting close. We just passed Galvan. We should be at Requiem in the matter of hours if I recall correctly. The ship's map over there. Go check it to see if I'm wrong. '' (Koji examines the map) Koji: ''Your hunch was right. We're close.'' Mustang: ''ETA?'' Koji: ''What? OH!! About one more hour. Perhaps less.'' Ben: ''That's great to hear. (To Mustang) You ready to kick Lucien's butt?!'' Mustang: ''Likewise. I'm gonna make him pay for what he did.'' (Hesh and Bokomon enter the cockpit with Andriy Kobin) Kobin: ''OW! I was sleeping, Hesh! Do you have any kind of morals?!'' Hesh: ''You have a big mouth, Kobin! Tell ya what, unless you have someone to represent you at a trail in Canterlot, don't fuck with us! And you're lucky I don't have Riley with me!'' Kobin: ''Fuck! Please don't bring that dog into this.'' Mustang: ''What happened, Bokomon?'' Kobin: ''(to Mustang) Hey, Tang. Nice to see you. Tang, is it for short. Can I, well you know, call you that?'' Bokomon: ''Your equipment lockers were basically unlocked and insecure. Hesh believes that Mr. Kobin got into it.'' Hesh: ''What the hell were you doing in those, Kobin?!'' Kobin: ''I was making sure that they were still intact for you guys!'' Hesh: ''DO YOU WANT ME TO GET LUNA INVOLVED?!!!'' Mustang: ''Luna?! What problem does Kobin have with Luna?!'' (Awkward silence) Mustang: ''Something you ain't telling me?'' Hesh: (To Kobin) Tell him. And don't fuck with him. Kobin: ''(Sigh) Alright. Seven months ago, I... basically hit on Luna's human counterpart. She's a Vice Principal for a High School, Canterlot High, whatever the hell it is. How the original Princess Luna found out is that due to the whole shit show with the Coalition, both counterpart events were basically synced. So PRINCESS Luna found it out, removed me from the Paladin, now I'm supposed to be en-route to the Null Void or something. I've heard that place makes the posture that Bronev is in look like a nightclub. The Brotherhood of Steel put me here on the ship until I get sent to that pocket dimension.'' Mustang: ''YOU were the one that tried to pull a move on Vice Principal Luna?'' Kobin: ''HEY! I was thought it was gonna be good!'' Mustang: ''FLUTTERSHY WAS SADDENED AFTER HEARING THAT!! I WAS FUCKING FURIOUS UPON THAT!!!'' Kobin: ''Yeah! No shit! Who do you think you are?! Takuya?!!'' Koji: ''Takuya IS gonna hear about now, Kobin!!'' Kobin: ''HEY! I'M JUST TELLING YOU GUYS HOW I GOT HERE!!!!'' Mustang: ''Yeah. Whatever you say, Ko-bitch.'' Kobin: ''Okay. Okay. I'll shut up.'' (Meanwhile aboard the Leviathan, Lucien detects the Ebon Hawk approaching Requiem) Kravchenko: ''What is it?'' Lucien: ''They're coming. Get the Interceptors assembled.'' Kravchenko: ''I'll lead the charge!'' Lucien: ''Very well. After you bring me the pony, you can go.'' (Kravchenko leaves) Lucien: ' ''It's time that her plan finally went into effect. (Back on the Ebon Hawk, Ben detected incoming Sith Interceptor) '''Ben: ''Uh, WE GOT COMPANY!!'' Mustang: ''(Takes a slight look at the radar) Shit! SHIT! (Takes a closer look at the radar) Sith Interceptors! They know we're here! They were probably waiting for us! Ben, your up! To the Gun Turrets! Hesh, on standby!'' Ben and Hesh: ''Got it!'' Mustang: ''Kobin, your with me! I'm switching seats! I need you to help me co-pilot!'' Hesh: ''Mustang?!'' Koji: ''JUST DO IT!!!'' (Kobin is released and sits in the co-pilot seat) Kobin: ''Okay, I'm in!' We'll need to do evasive maneuvers while we're firing! Maybe we can shake these fucks!'' Mustang: ''Let's do it!'' (Ben and Hesh activate the turrets and started firing at the fighters) Ben: ''(After destroying one) Yeah! Got him!!'' Hesh: ''Nice hit!!'' Mustang: ''The field of destruction from Requiem's outer shell! We can lose them there!!'' Kobin: ''Alright then!'' Ben: ''(After Destroying several more) How many more?!'' Mustang: ''(Over comms) Still quite a handful! But I have an idea.'' (The Ebon Hawk enters Requiem's wreckage field, causing most of the pursuing fighters to be destroyed. Only three remain, including Kravchenko) Mustang: ''Three remaining! See how good we are?!'' Kobin: ''Fuck! It's Kravchenko!!!'' Mustang: ''WHAT?!'' Kravchenko: ''(Over comms) This is the end! Surrender or die!'' Mustang: ''(To Kravchenko) Forget it!! (To Ben and Hesh) This is it! Give it all you got, guys!!'' (Koji enters and see a mirror like object in orbit) Koji: ''(To Ben) Ben, fire at those mirror type debris!'' Ben: ''Why?!'' Koji: ''JUST...... Believe me!! DO IT!!'' (Ben fires at the debris, causing his blasts to bounce then eventually destroy all three fighters, killing Kravchenko in the process) Mustang: ''GREAT SHOT!! THAT WAS 1 IN 1,000,000!!!!!'' Kobin: ''(sigh) That took a lot of energy out of me.'' Mustang: ''Alright. We're clear. Let's continue to that beacon, set 'er down, and search the...'' (The Ebon Hawk is violently yanked from its course) Kobin: ''Shit! What the fuck was that?!!!'' Mustang: ''Apparently we've got a Sith Star Destroy model that was near here! And we're in the tractor beam!'' Kobin: ''What the hell? What's that?'' Mustang: ''The Leviathan. Looks like it survived the Star Forge's destruction. I was hoping it be gone.'' (The Ebon Hawk eventually set down in the Leviathan's hangar) Koji: ''What do we do now?'' (Ben and Hesh rush in) Ben: ''Ow. Guys, what was.... (discovering where they are) that?'' Hesh: ''Is this Requiem?'' Ben: ''No. Worse.'' Mustang: ''This isn't good. The Sith are here and they're gonna board us! We need someone to shut off that tractor beam.'' Koji: ''I'll do it.'' Mustang: ''Good thinking, Koji. Hesh, stay here and get the ship ready to go.'' Hesh: ''Got it. But how are we gonna find a good hiding spot.'' Kobin: ''Can I make an entry about that? This ship is a Dynamic Class Medium Freighter. So I figured there'd be a hiding place for smuggling stuff right? I found one in the Cargo Hold. Hesh, Ben, Bokomon, and I could hide there.'' Mustang: ''For once I agree with you. However I still think it's to save your own ass. But go ahead with that. However, Ben's coming with me. We've got some loose ends to tie up.'' (Mustang and Ben leave the cockpit while the rest hide. The two then leave the ship with their hands up where the Sith Troopers can see them) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Coolautiz Category:Act II: Wraithmarsh Category:Requiem Arc Category:Lucien Fairfax Arc Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts